


How to babysit a scientist.

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: The SG teams are good at looking after scientists, but Doctor Nicholas Rush is a challenge.





	

“Colonel O’Neill. SG5 is inbound from MK-632, erm Sergeant French reports there has been an incident.”

Jack dropped his head into his hands with a barely suppressed groan.

“Would the cause of this incident be short and Scottish?”

Doctor Nicholas Rush was Daniel’s latest recruit, and he’d rapidly taken the prize for most difficult scientist in the whole SGC with his cranky, snarky ways, and total disregard for simple rules. Jack actually liked the man; Rush automatically assumed everyone around him was stupid and tailored his explanations accordingly, so never gave Jack a science headache.

“I did get the impression that there was a Glaswegian component to the incident, sir.”

Jack frowned, Sergeant French always delivered full and clear reports when she called in, unless…

“How Australian did she sound?”

Airman Phelps mouth twitched into a tiny smirk.

“Crocodile Dundee, sir.”

Jack gave a low whistle and got to his feet, Sergeant French’s accent would get thicker the angrier she got, from the sounds of it their newest scientist might be coming back in pieces.

“Let’s go see the damage.”

 

Rush wasn’t in pieces, but he didn’t make in back through the Stargate under his own steam. He was carried over the shoulders of Belle French. When she reached the bottom of the ramp she dropped her unconscious load to the ground, apparently indifferent that his head bounced off her boot.

“Sergeant, I recall asking you to babysit Doctor Rush.”

“With all due respect, sir, Mary Poppins would beat this man with her handbag.”

Jack bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing. The medics were already lifting Rush on to a gurney to move him to the infirmary.

“What did he do?”

“MK-632 has identical fauna to MK-631, including the Sleeping Beauty plant. He was told twice to give it a wide berth. I even had him repeat the order back to me, but apparently his mouth can work without interference from his brain.”

Jack blew out a slow breath, Rush wasn’t hurt as such, although he might have a few bruises depending how often French had dropped him on the way back to the Gate. This did however mean paperwork and Jack loathed paperwork.

“I think it would be best for you to accompany Rush to the infirmary Sergeant.”

French frowned at him; “Sir?”

“He’ll be waking up soon and someone needs to tell him ‘I told you so’.”

Her face lit up at the thought.

“Thank you Colonel.”

Jack grinned to himself as she strode after the medics. Rush wasn’t going to know what hit him when he came round. Jack glanced at his watch; he had time to stroll by the infirmary before he started on the injury reports.


End file.
